Rental Patjar Shiratorizawa
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Tim Bola Voli Putra Akademi Fukurodani mau ngadain reunian. Bokuto, setelah putus dengan Akaashi, gak mau dicap ngenes cuma gara-gara gak bawa pasangan. Jadi, dia mutusin untuk pergi ke rental pacar. [Rental Pacar!AU] [Bokuto/Kuroo/Akaashi] Apa itu EYD?


**Rental Patjar Shiratorizawa** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

* * *

Tim Bola Voli Putra Akademi Fukurodani mau ngadain reunian. Bokuto, setelah putus dengan Akaashi, gak mau dicap ngenes cuma gara-gara gak bawa pasangan. Jadi, dia pergi ke rental pacar, ketemuan sama pemiliknya yang beratas nama Ushijima Wakatoshi, terus ngomongin bebet bobot pasangan yang diinginkan oleh si burung hantu.

Setelah melalui perdebatan alot (iya alot, gara-gara Bokuto nyewanya pas malam minggu. Jelas awak kapal Rental Patjar Shiratorizawa berkurang drastis gara-gara udah disewa sama para jomblo ngenes di luar sana. Yang tersisa antara emang gak laku atau lagi males ngebabu), akhirnya Bokuto berhasil mendapatkan calon pacar bohongan potensial. Itu juga setelah Ushijima maksa-maksa si calon ini supaya mau kerja. Maklum, dia itu suka males keluar kalau malam minggu. ' _Mending ngopi sambil nonton Telenovalak,'_ , kata doi.

"Jadi, pak Bokuto, ini wajah pacar sewaan anda. Ini satu-satunya yang sesuai dengan keinginan bapak. Ganteng, so sweet, pencicilan, tinggi, jago ngeblock, sama-sama mantan kapten voli waktu SMA, sexy, kalau ketawa suka masang ekspresi kaya bapak tiri, dan pastinya nganu. Tapi maaf, yang pengertian kaya Akaashi ini saya gak bisa penuhin. Wong Akaashi aja saya gak tahu, gimana mau nyari yang gak satu spesies sama dia coba? Mukanya mirip kucing garong juga sih pak, mohon dimengerti." Ushijima gagal paham sendiri dengan tipe pacar level Bokuto.

"Oh, gakpapa." Bokuto pasang senyum lebar. "Kapan saya bisa jemput dia, pak?"

"Kapan acara bapak dimulai. Saya bisa suruh dia bersiap-siap dulu." Putus Ushijima. "Mau jam berapa ya, pak?"

Bokuto lagi-lagi pasang senyum lebar. Selebar sungai Amazona. "Sekarang bisa, pak?"

Mendadak saja sebuah gunung merapi meletus di ruang pimpinan agensi Rental Patjar Shiratorizawa. "MATI AJA SONO, PAK! KALAU MAU NYEWA YA DARI BEBERAPA JAM YANG LALU DONG! DIKIRA INI RENTAL SIAP SAJI APA?! BACA RULESNYA DULU DONG!"

Ushijima Wakatoshi ngamuk tak tertolong.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Jadi kamu yang mau nyewa aku?"

Lagaknya seperti bos mafia yang janjian ketemu sama rival kelas beratnya. Bokuto langsung batuk-batuk sendiri ngeliat dandanan calon pacar bohongan yang lebih oke dari fashionnya sendiri.

"Iya. Kenalin, Bokuto Kotarou." Bokuto jawab dengan ekspresi polos tak berdosa. Tangannya terulur, kode buat berjabat. Sekaligus ngecek sih, tangannya halus gak? Nanti kalau kalah halus dari Akaashi, ya jatuh juga pamornya.

Si doi berdehem. "Kuroo Tetsurou." Jawabnya sok _cool_. "Berani bilang bayar berapa ke bos, sampai si bos bentak-bentak aku di telepon biar nemenin kamu?" selidiknya.

"Lima juta per jam." Bokuto ngejawab kalem. "Bakal ada tips buat kamu sih, kalau kamunya bisa muasin aku."

EH BUSET! TAJIR JUGA INI BURUNG HANTU JEJADIAN!

Kira-kira begitulah ekspresi calon pacar bohongannya (atau mulai sekarang kita panggil Kuroo saja) ketika mendengar jawaban mulus nan polos dari pemeran utama kita. Pasalnya, biaya paling mahal dari agensi Rental Patjar Shiratorizawa cuma sampai 2 juta per jam. Belum lagi katanya bakal ada tips nantinya. Ujung-ujung bisa kaya mendadak ini si kucing garong.

"Udah deal kan, tadi? Ayok berangkat. Pestanya udah mau mulai nih." Bokuto curi-curi pandang ke arloji. Kaget sendiri pas Kuroo tiba-tiba meluk lengan dia sambil kedip-kedip genit.

"Aku perlu akting kaya gimana nanti di sana? Kaya gini?"

Seriosa dari makhluk yang terdektesi setengah burung hantu tak terelakan lagi. "ANJIR! GAK DI SINI JUGA KALI!"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Eh, aku gak mau deh kalau jadi uke." Tiba-tiba Kuroo nyeblak sambil minum Koekoeh Beimah Enerjeh Drings. Katanya biar punya semangat empat-lima pas akting nanti. Sampe doi nyuruh Bokuto berhenti dulu di eindormart buat beli minuman pamungkasnya. Kurang kerjaan banget gak sih? Siapin dulu kek di rumah.

"Kenapa?" Bokuto langsung naikin satu alis. Tahan diri buat gak ikutan nyeblak di depan pacar bohongan.

"Soalnya aku gak mungkin disemein orang yang lebih cebol dari aku."

BUJUG DAH!

Bokuto berkampreto dalam hati. Pengen banget nangis kejer sambil guling-guling tengah jalan. Tapi, gak dong! Mau dibawa kemana imejnya yang keren dan berkharisma? Dari tadi dia udah mulai akting, lho!

"Tapi, aku udah bayar kamu. Di kontrak juga udah ketulis kamu ukenya."

"Oh, minta tuker gak bisa?" tanya Kuroo watados. "Terakhir aku jadi uke sama cowo tinggi cakep keturunan Rusia. Masa sekarang sama cowo cebol mirip burung hantu?"

EMAAAAK, KOKORO KOTAROU RASANYA MAU PETJAH. PEEETTTJJJAAAHHH. SYAAAAKIIIIT BANGET YASALAM. LEBIH SAKIT DARI DITIKUNG ACE PENDEKAR TIM SEBELAH!

Bokuto rasanya mau banting stir aja biar ada truk nabrak mereka.

"Ya gak bisa gitu, dong!" tolak Bokuto mentah-mentah. "Cebol-cebol gini aku memuaskan, lho." _Nak, kalimat memuaskan itu maksudnya apa, ya?_

"Gak peduli. Pokoknya aku mau jadi seme!" Kuroo tetep kekeuh.

"Aku dong!"

"AKU LAH!"

"Lah! Aku yang bayar! Aku dong yang mau nentuin siapa uke siapa seme!" Hello! Ini kenapa jadi rebutan jadi seme? "Mau aku bayar, gak?"

"Mau aku memuaskan gak?"

Bokuto jadi gemes. Tapi dia gak hilang akal, kok. "Yaudah, tipsmu aku tambahin nanti. Tapi kamu jadi ukenya."

"EH SERIYUS?" Mata si kucing garong langsung berbinar-binar penuh kenistaan. Jawabannya pun jadi super manis. "Ya udah deh kalau gitu. Kamu jadi semenya."

HANJIR. HAHAHANJIR!

DASAR GARONG!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pesta reunian Tim Voli Fukurodani berlangsung dengan meriah. Bokuto datang sambil ngegandeng Kuroo. Si kucing garong udah mulai akting sambil ndusel-dusel di lehernya Bokuto. (Maunya sih di ketek, cuma gara-gara Bokuto lebih cebol, Kuroo Cuma bisa ngedusel di leher. Masa dia jalan sambil nekuk-nekuk lutut?)

Lirik kanan lirik kiri, Bokuto akhirnya nemuin mantan anggota tim intinya dulu. Langsung aja ditariknya Kuroo, yang cuma bisa ngekor sambil tetep jaga imej mereka sebagai pasangan romantis masa kini.

"Hai, manteman. Pakabar?"

ANJIR, SOK GAUL BANGET LU CEBOL!

Pengennya Kuroo jerit gitu, cuma ya… sebagai pegawai yang baik, nurut dulu sama master.

"Oit, Bokuto! Lama gak ketemu!" Yang poninya ada nyatu di tengah langsung membalas penuh suka cita. Mereka semua langsung high-five, senyum-senyum ambigu. Seambigu tatapan mereka ke Kuroo yang masih anteng pasang senyum manis.

"Bokuto, ini siapa?"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Ini lho, di samping kamu!"

"Samping mana?"

ANJIR! Kuroo pengen nangis, ya Gusty! Ya kali dia dilupain gitu aja!

"Ehem!" Sok-sok batuk adalah upaya yang dilancarkan. Bokuto ngelirik, lalu ketawa dengan nistanya.

"Oh iya lupa, ini pacar baru aku. Kenalin, Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Kuroo Tetsurou." Kuroo ngejawab manis banget, sampe tiga makhluk bujangan yang lain mendadak koleps di tempat. Terdeteksi baru terkena serangan sembelit. Walau bingung juga, gimana sembelit bikin koleps coba?

"Eh, Akaashi mana? Gak dateng?" Roman-romannya si penyewa pacar bohongan sedang merindu pada sang mantan terindah. Bokuto lirik kesana-kemari, mencari-cari sosok yang ingin ditemui. Mau pamer pacar baru sebenernya.

"Akaashi tadi udah dateng. Tapi izin mau ambil air minum. Nah, itu dia!"

Lalu semua latarnya berubah bagaikan setting drama Korea. Sang mantan datang dengan langkah slow motion, rambutnya berkibar bagai iklan shampoo tsunsilk. Rupa-rupanya ada yang ngidupin kipas angin, sodara-sodara! Padahal udah difasilitasi AC seribu biji. Kurang kaya kutub mana lagi coba?

"AAARRGGGHHHKKAASSHIIEEE!"

"Eh, ada mantan." Akaashi menyapa pendek. "Gimana kabarnya, tan? Udah dapet pacar belum?"

YA GUSTY, SUNGGUH MENOHOK SEKALI SAPAANMU WAHAI JANDA KEMBANG!─, dikutip dari Bokuto Kotarou, 25, si mantan yang selalu gagal move on.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kuroo Tetsurou, selaku pacar bohongan yang baik, sudah tahu letak masalah yang terjadi pada penyewanya. Maka, agar tipsnya keluar dengan memuaskan, beraktinglah dia menjadi pacar yang baik dan benar.

"Eh, mantannya ayang Bokuto, yah?" Kuroo senyum-senyum ambigay. Agak kecewa juga sih kenapa cowok cantik macam Akaashi ini mau sama spesies burung hantu gagal macam penyewanya. Matanya si cantik lagi seliwer waktu nerima jadi pacar ya? Atau sebenernya Bokuto ada nananini sama dukun sebelah buat melet si Akaashi?

"Iya. Ada urusan apa ya?"

TSADESSSTT! Kelakuannya macam ibu tiri, benar!

"Gak sih. Cuma mau bilang kalau kamu itu can─"

Belum selesai suara bergema, pantat Kuroo langsung ditendang dengan tenaga ndewa. Pengen jerit tapi tengsin, akhirnya dia Cuma bisa ngeringis sambil ngelus-ngelus bokongnya yang jadi korban.

"Heh garong, mau tips gak?" Keluar juga sifat asli si Burung Hantu gara-gara si pacar bohongan mau gombal-gembel ke mantan terindahnya.

"Iya ah! Baper banget sih!" Kuroo misuh-misuh. Niatnya mau minta ganti rugi gara-gara bokongnya mendadak sakit gara-gara ditusuk. (Untuk penegasan, ini bukan rate-M. Bukan.)

"Kenalin Akaashi, ini pacar baru aku." Bokuto ambil alih perkenalan. Gak mau Kuroo malah ngegembel lagi dan hancurin dramanya.

"…" Akaashi diam. Pandangannya menusuk pada Kuroo yang kini anteng pamer senyum manis khas uke-uke lagi jatuh cinta. "Kayanya aku tahu kamu deh."

"Eh?" Kuroo surprise. "Kita pernah ketemu ya?"

"Pernah, kan." Jawab Akaashi yakin. "Kemarin bukannya kamu yang colek-colek pantat aku waktu di kereta?"

"…"

"WATEPAK?!"

"YAWLA, PANTAT SEMOK AKAASHI!"

"EMEJING BISA NYOLEK! BOKUTO LEWAT!"

Yang lain langsung rame. Akaashi masih pasang tampang kalem. Kuroo udah mati membeku. Sementara Bokuto, matanya berlinang air sungai.

"Jadi… kalian…" Drama mode on. Bokuto sudah tak kuasa. Tak ada lagi teori Bokuto yang merampas kervirginan Akaashi. Dia sudah kalah. Padahal cita-citanya ingin jadi orang pertama buat mantan tersayang.

"KURANG AJAR KAMU, DASAR KUTJING GARONG! KONTRAK KITA BATAL! AKU MAU TUNTUT AGENSI RENTAL PATJAR SHIRATORIZAWA! POKOKNYA KITA FIX SELESAI!"

"Eeeeh? KOK GITU? Itu kesalahan teknis! Aku gak pernah ketemu mantan kamu! Mana bisa dong, ya! TIPS AKU GIMANA KABAR? UDAH SETENGAH JALAN, WOY!"

"AKU GAK PERCAYA! Pembohong, kamu pembohong!"

"AKU GAK BOHONG! SERIYUS SUMPAH MIAPAH!"

"ALAH, GAK MUNGKIN! POKOKNYA AKU MAU NELPON OM USHIJIMA!"

"SEJAK KAPAN PAK BOS JADI OM KAMU WOY?!"

Semua bengong liatin atraksi dua makhluk di depan mereka. Sama sekali tidak menyangka. Sama-sama blank. Akaashi sendiri sudah ngikik dalam hati.

"… jadi, kalian berdua pacaran bohongan?" tanya Akaashi kalem.

Hening. Semua semakin hening ketika Akaashi bersuara dengan nada yang mengerikan.

Kuroo merinding, Bokuto mandek.

"Yha… gitu."

Dan tiba-tiba saja….

"BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. OHOK OHOK OHOK─" Akaashi ngakak, tapi saking gak pernah OOCnya langsung batuk-batuk keras. Doi minum dulu, lalu berdehem dan balik ke tampang cool. "Ini artinya Bokuto-san gak pernah pacaran lagi?"

"Eh… ngg… nganu… eh… iya."

"Sebenernya aku bohong waktu bilang pacar bohonganmu ini nyolek pantat aku."

YA, GUSTY GAK USAH DIBILANG LAGI BISA? KOTAROU GAK KUAT DENGERINNYA HIKZ.

"Terus aku juga seneng waktu Bokuto-san lagi gak ada pacar. Soalnya aku juga lagi sendiri."

Mendadak saja ada aura bling-bling di sekitar Bokuto. "Eeeeh, yang bener?"

"Iya." Akaashi manggut inonsen.

"I-itu artinya kita bisa─"

"─tapi maaf ya, enggak."

JLEB TO KOKORO, NENG!

"Aku udah ada target, jadi aku gak mau balikan sama Bokuto-san."

Bokuto mode drama season dua. "Si-siapa kah gerangan orang itu, Akaashi?"

"Pastinya mantan ace juga. Mantan kapten pula. Aku udah stalkerin dia, walau dia gak kenal aku sih."

Kok perasaan Bokuto jadi gak enak gini?

"Namanya…" Akaashi mesem-mesem sendiri. "Ushijima Wakatoshi."

"DEMI ELANG GABUS YANG JADI MATA-MATA PAK BOS!"

Yang pingsan nampaknya bukan Bokuto seorang. Kuroo juga. Dan semua manusia yang mendengarkan kelucknutan itu.

Sumpah serapah pun disisipkan dalam doa.

 **.**

 **.**

Nun jauh di sana, Ushijima bersin-bersin berkepanjangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **selesai dengan kampretnya**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :** Percayalah kalian semua, saya bukan shipper UshiAka kok! Serius! Saya sendiri gak tahu kenapa ini endingnya jadi begini. Padahal awalnya niat bikin Bockro, eh jatohnya ke BoKuroAka dan entah kenapa nyeret-nyeret Ushiwaka. Ini malah kepikiran tadi pagi, dan selesai sore harinya. Lol.

Pokoknya, Happy Reading aja yha. Saya gak bertanggung jawab atas efek yang ditimbulkan gara-gara fik ini /kabur/

p.s: ganti judul dari Ssstt, Rahasia!

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 **.**

 **[November 17, 2016]**


End file.
